Arrangements
by Millzazilla
Summary: Kim finds out that anything really is possible for a Possible...
1. Chapter 1

Arrangements 

"You want me to WHAAA?!" Kim slammed her fists down on the table, the vibrations reverberating through its thick wooden legs. She had got in managed to shower and have dinner until her parents slid into the chairs opposite her. "You can't be serious!" She yelled again, her chair flipping over as she stood with such force.

"Now Kimmie-cub" Anne possible, top neurosurgeon, slid a comforting hand over her daughters balled, white knuckled fist. "Its something we can't get out of" She looked sincere and sympathetic. Kim snatched her fist away, puffing her chest out trying to hold her angry tears behind her stern eyes. She cast a wishful glance at her father, hoping for him to save her. He sighed "I'm sorry Kimmie" As he hung his head, unable to meet the betrayal in his daughters eyes.

"No..." she hissed storming to the front door, her hand gripping the handle.

"Kimmie-cub, we can't do anything to stop this." Her mother pleaded.

Kims hand threw open the door, the wind flew through the house, sending her hair flying behind her, she turned and burnt her look into her parents soul forever. "ANYTHING, is possible for a Possible." With that she slammed the door behind her and disappeared into the rain.

She kicked a can down the street, her bare arms dripping we, but she was to stubborn to wipe them, or feel the cold. "how could they!" she screamed and punted the can harder.

"Why would they!" Another crippling kick to her aluminium foe rolling along the pavement, she lined up for another angry boot, when a speeding lorry splashed a puddle over her head. "THANKS, Jackass." She waved her fist and stomped on the can for a few minutes.

She trundled on down the familiar street, her hair clung to her soggy face her clothes sagged off of her. She grumbled, and huffed a wet strand of hair out of her face, only for it to swing back and hit her in the face. "Perfect..." She said as she strode up the front steps to a friendly door where she wrapped her knuckles on the door in her Kimmunicator tune.

"KP come sit, your making me dizzy pacing in circles" the blonde sidekick patted the bed next to him. "Chill"

"CHILL! Did what I just say register! HELLO!" She shouted and sat subconsciously. Rons room, it was a plain design yet it worked, the odd band poster a computer littered with wrappers and games, a dart board wit a picture of a monkey glued to it and a double bed (which was never made) sat in the centre. Kim let her self take a deep breath and almost managed a smile, until her Kimunicator beeped to life. "What's the sitch Wade" She spoke professionally until she inwardly groaned at the arogant smile in front of her. "Hego?"

MEANWHILE...

Shego adjusted her sunglasses and got herself comfortable on her sun lounger. She sighed contentedly, it was lovely of the Seniors to lend her the island while they were out of town. Her gloveless manicured hand curled around a tall glass of ice cold lemon water. She bought it to her lips and took a mouthful. "ahhh" She exhaled as the liquid cooled her throat. She grasped a magazine from the side, flipped to a random page and began her criticism's. "Who needs shoulder pads that big apart from a rugby player" Another page flick. She scoffed "pfft, as if she could attract anyone with THAT much make-up" She flicked the page again and she smirked. Kim possible had her own club Banana mission fashion line. "As if they would last five seconds against my power she spoke igniting a finger and tracing the outline of one of the models, then flung the magazine over her head with a raspy laugh.

About an hour of sun lounging later her body glistened with tiny beads of sweat. She hummed happily as she clicked her fingers the giant sun lamp dimmed to a near normal heat. She took anther healthy mouthful of water sloshing it around her dry mouth before swallowing. She leant back placing an arm around her head. Her glove began to buzz on the table, she growled and answered. "What Dr D!" I'm on holiday!"

The blue scientist was in his pink apron, her always cooked when he was anxious. "SHEGO! I have been making some amazing cookies, look they are hot fresh out of the oven. I even made them green on the inside for you, oh im sure you..." He stopped himself after he realised he was supposed to be an evil genius. He tore of the apron and chucked it aside. "SHEGO" he restared hoping she hadn't been paying attention "My new scheme is ready for your input, I need you back immediatly" He grinned positive his confident attitude would win her respect

"No dice." She spoke flatly and hung up, placing her glove back on the table. Until it buzzed again.

"WHAT Dr D" She took a mouthful of of water to prepare for her witty combacks, until she looked down and forcfuly emptied her mouth over her glove. "HEGO?"

"GO tower. NOW Shego." He said and hung up.

It took her ten minuets to get up and over the shock of seeing her brother, and clean herself up. The she walked in circles, trying to find something to stop her from going.

A/N This is just a random idea, hope you all enjoy it, this chapter is dedicated to Kiel95, thanks for your support and begin so friendly!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2...

Shego yawned and placed her green and black boots on the dashboard of her jet. She had a glass of clear liquid in her hand, she sniffed it. "Urghh, kiwi. I hate kiwi." She groaned yet drank the flavoured water anyhow. Her jet sailed through the sky, not making a sound. Cruising through the clouds, Shego yawned again. "Damn, I could sleep up here. Its so peaceful." She spoke and leant back. Her glove began to buzz.

"SHEGO...SHEGO!" Dr Drakken's voice pierced the bubble of silence.

"WHAT Dr D" She flipped on the screen and had a fierce look on her face, Drakken viably jumped back. His apron was a skew.

"Ah, Shego. Are see your in your jet, are you coming back so soon?" He smiled. "You know, you could just stay on vacation, I mean there's no rush right?" Drakken smiled bigger. His guilty eyes pleading her not to question.

"What have you done" She hissed her fist curling in rage.

"Well, the pre modular acceleration unit was pre accelerating but the purification spectrumiser wasn't calibrated.."

"WOAH Doc, speak English" She slowed him, still furious.

"Well...I...You see..." He moved aside to reveal a large machine, of some sort, lodged in a wall whirring and spluttering blue goo everywhere. "DRAKKEN!" She yelled, but the jet beeped loudly and a mechanical female voice said. 'Approaching destination in 500ft' She growled.

"CLEAN IT UP. I'll deal with you when I'm back from extended vacation" The blue man whined but was cut short by Shego cutting him off. She took hold of the controls and flicked various switches and descended to land on the top of GO tower. She snuffed at it, it was Hego's plan to build it so big and in your face. She voted for a private island, which Hego dismissed as 'to Thunderbird' to which Shego suggested it be called Shego Island which resulted in a fight. She hopped out of the jet and clicked a button on a key fob pointing it over her shoulder. The jet beeped loudly and went invisible. She smirked and strolled into go tower.

"When is she getting here Hego?" Wego whined at the tall blue suited man. Hego was wearing a blue pinstriped suit with a clip on tie. He puffed out his chest, even at the mention of his sister. He turned to Mego, who was combing his hair in a mirror.

"Give me that" Hego snatched the comb and began combing his own locks.

"Hey!" Mego tried to snatch it back, but was held back by a large hand atop his forehead. He snuffed and shrank running up his brothers sleeve, finding the sensitive spot behind his arm and sinking his little teeth into it. The Wego's joined in, duplicating and jumping on the bigger brother, swarming him trying to steal the comb. The brothers fought until a blast of green plasma landed next to their dog pile. "Is this what I was called for. To stop another fight. Pfft, yeah such an emergency" She scoffed as the flat platform elevator carried her down. "Why am I here Hego?" The blue man, stood chucking his many adversaries off him and brushing himself down. He coughed and pretended to adjust his fake tie. Puffing his chest once more and holding his head up high.

"Kim Possible turned 18 last week. I intend to keep our parents arrangements and take her hand in marriage." He spoke seriously, causing silence to surround the room. Until Shego processed the information and let out a loud cackle. The Wego's were second to process the data and they too joined in the laughter from their sister. Mego increased his size and snatched his comb back from the dumbfounded Hego giggling at him.

"You." Shego pointed at him. "Marry Kimmie?" She started laughing again her hands on her sides clutching her middle, the Wego's laughing hysterically rolling around at her feet.

"Y..yes...I will marry her." He stuttered, his confident façade faltering. He took a step toward them. "and you...hyena buffoons will not stop me." He spoke again, unheard over the laughter. Shego wiped a tear from her eyes still giggling.

"Right, so why am I here?" She paused still serious, the room silenced until she added. "To ask her for you?" She mocked and the room began howling with laughter again. Even Mego had taken his attention from himself to mock his big brother.

"This is why you had to leave." He spoke loudly. "Because you unite us, only on your terms, which are evil!" He bellowed. A crack echoed through the air and Shego was wrapped in a binding cord and Kim flipped down from the elevator.

"OK Hego, you seriously need a bell, or a beeper or SOMETHING on that elevator" Shego spoke trying to free herself from her bonds. Kim landed next to Shego standing tall and proud.

"Sorry to just drop in like this" She grinned. Ron was still on the elevator, as it safely docked in the floor he stepped off it.

"I'm with Shego, but a wouldn't mind a barrier as well." He spoke looking back at it, as it floated back up to the airstrip. Hego smiled at Kim. The Wego's chuckling behind him causing him to blush.

"Kim" He said and rushed up to her embracing her in a hug, lifting her off the floor.

"Woah, Hego. I just captured Shego, no need for hugs." She spoke, a little embarrassed. Shego and her other brothers couldn't contain themselves, the top of GO tower exploded with laughter once more. Ron, looked around and nervously joined in. Kim wiggled out of Hego's grip and snatched her Kimmunicator pointing it around the room. "Drakken must have made a laughing gas bomb, Shego must of delivered it, but didn't get out in time." She spoke out loud. Her train of thought interrupted by a cough.

"Urhh, Kimmie. Something is wrong with your little assumption there" Shego spoke. "When do I ever 'Deliver' for Dr D. And when do I EVER not get out in time?" She looked at her seriously.

"Wow, yeah good call." Kim mumbled and put her Kimmunicator away. "So what's going on?" The room hushed. Hego cleared his throat while striding up next to her.

"I invited you for dinner" He grinned. Shego rolled her eyes. "And you appear to have captured the cook" He added and glanced at Shego who was gawping.

"Hey, you big blue lumox. I'm a VILLAIN I will be doing no such thing as cooking for you and Miss assumption over here" Her head gestured to Kim. "I will be leaving as soon as I can. I can't believe you invited me here to cook for you, I can't even cook."

"LIAR LIAR PANTS ON FIRE" The now 10 Wego's chimed.

"Is that a request?!" Shego flared her hands gritting her teeth. The Wego's scattered to their bedroom taking their copies with them. Hego, merely chuckled.

"My dear sweet sister, everyone knows how you love to cook. I have a picture to prove it." He grabbed a remote device for the big screen next to the table.

"NO!" She yelled and hung her head defeated. "alight, I'll cook." She raised her head again to a grinning Hego. "YOU WERE BLUFFING!" She struggled against her bonds. "When I get free, your in for a world of hurt" She threatened.

"Not to spoil this..urh..wonderful family moment. But me and Ron couldn't stay for dinner. Much less trust Shego to feed us." Kim spoke, feeling a little awkward. Ron's face fell.

"But Kim you must stay, Shego makes amazing spaghetti with her famous Go Go sauce" He spoke and Shego growled behind him.

"You mean old Nana Go's famous GO GO sauce" Ron pushed Kim behind him and Hego nodded. "Kim, we're SO staying. Nana Go's GO GO sauce was the single most delicious sauce ever made. They said her recipe died with her."

"Someone had midnight munchies in her youth and went grave digging apparently" All eyes fell on Shego.

"HEY! It's not like I pried it from her cold dead fingers! It was buried in a locked safe on top of her coffin." She defended her self. "Pumpkin, save us all the 'negotiations' just stay for dinner. I'm off the clock so I wont be poisoning you any time soon. Hego however, ill see what I can knock up" She laughed, only to be greeted by silence. "I was joking..." she spoke and everyone nervously laughed.

"Alright, me and Ron will stay." Ron and Hego both rushed to hug her. "ONLY if you promise no hugs" She said holding her hands up in defence. The two males nodded.

"Awesome" Shego spoke from the kitchen, everyone looking at her shocked. "Please, you really think they'd hold me for long?" The others took a moment to think about their mistake.

"WEGO'S" She yelled and all 10 appeared. "Go to the store and pick up these items." She handed them a list and ruffled what she thought were the original two's hair. "MEGO, you'll be waiting so set the table for a family dinner. Hego lift in some extra chairs since we only have 5 there already" With that the green woman tied up her hair and began cleaning the kitchen. Kim was ushered into another elevator with Ron and sent to the living floor. Ron shuddered at this name but was reassured when the elevator brought them to a halt in a large area full of games consoles, movies and a flat screen so big Ron almost fainted.

Upstairs Shego was smiling as she prepared the kitchen for her cooking. It was true, she did love cooking, a small tune escaped her lips she quickly silenced herself for fear of someone hearing. The brothers had finished setting up and were now in their respective rooms waiting to be called for dinner. She glanced around, seeing no-one she began humming again. As she gracefully moved around the kitchen, chopping, dicing and slicing her humming became louder. "Vivaldi Spring, a very happy tune. Especially for you?" Shego gasped and dropped the plate she was holding then winced ready for it to smash. But she looked down and Kim had skidded into the kitchen to save it.

"Thanks," She mumbled and took the plate, their hands brushing for a second. Shego shook her head. "Why are you up here?" She spoke menacingly.

"Chill chef-zilla. I wont tell anyone about your happiness" Kim stole a carrot piece off the salad and crunched it. "Or that apron" She covered her mouth while giggling. Shego turned around and placed the spaghetti in the boiling water.

"Good you better not" She growled with her back to Kim. Kim reached out for another piece when Shego spoke again. "If your finger touches that salad again before dinner, you wont have any to touch anything with again" Kim shuddered at the threat and strolled around the large open plan 'mission room' that had been transformed into a family room for the evening. "You never answered my question. Why are you up here?" Shego, still stirring pots asked, slightly nicer.

"Watching Ron play countless games get boring from time to time. I thought I'd come and check you weren't poisoning us" Shego shot Kim a glare. Kim raised her hands. "Joking. Joking" Shego smiled but quickly turned her head so Kim didn't see. "Tell me honestly. Is the whole Possible-Go legend true?" She spoke entering the kitchen again.

"Yeah" Shego answered quietly.

"Prove it, I think its nonsense" Kim spoke to be greeted with Shego pinning her against the fridge her other hand flaring in front of Kim's face.

"HERE. That's your proof!" She hissed, tears forming in her eyes. Kim stared, scared and confused. "You really want to know?" Kim nodded. "Fine. Centuries ago your family, the Possible's, owned a large house out in the country. They were rich and clever, so they hired many servants most of them were Go's. The Possible's would have many parties and gatherings in their home, where the entertainment was usually kick the servant harder. Eventually the servants we're fed up with it and sent out their finest to search for a forest sorcerer named Xylia. The servants walked for days, finally finding this sorcerer, who promised to help the servants if they took her back to the house. Legend says when she stood, she was as high as a building and carried the servants back to the house within minutes. When the 'giant spell caster' knocked the door a Possible came to the door, knocking a servant out of the way. 'What are you. Are you the servants rebellion suit? Ha!' he laughed and shot a servant of of Xylia's hand with his flintlock. The servants swarmed him and fighting erupted in the house until a shout of Xylia's voice rocked the Earth. 'Silence' she exclaimed. 'I fled my plant to try and find peace on this planet. But I see there is none. You are a clever species and have fruitful lives, why waste it degrading each other. If a peaceful engagement is not achieved by your 500th generation I will rain true war upon you, since in my eyes you would deserve it for the lack of respect you show to each other.' With that she raised her wand, which legend says was more like a giant staff, and she vanished in a pillar of light." Shego let Kim go and Kim stood shocked. "How does your anger management prove this" She said. "Because we are the 501st generation, Kimmie. And where are my parents, crushed under a meteor that gave me these powers to potentially destroy the Earth. All because our parents broke the promise. You see Xylia, is a peaceful Lowardian but she is unable to fathom any from of punishment apart from war. Since its in her nature. It's all she knows"

"As if I believe that" Kim scoffed.

"She was the one that sent the meteor Kim. It crushed MY LIFE. She gave me and my brothers the power to tear Earth apart from the inside out. Don't believe me, FINE. But you have to marry my brother, or they'll send another. This time, it may land on YOUR house." Shego spoke her voice cracking with sorrow.

"I can't marry your brother. We have nothing in common and he wouldn't challenge me in a relationship. Also I don't love him" Kim spoke softly, the information starting to make sense in her head.

"Typical Possible. No sense of true duty. Only a duty to your emotions. Selfish" Shego was dishing up now. "Call them for dinner, and when my brother proposes, unfortunately you have no choice."

"BOYS DINNER" Mego emerged first seating a dumbfounded Kim across from Hego and then a dribbling Ron across from the Wego's. Everyone else slotted in where-ever. Mego brought out the starter salad. Everyone helped themselves and was talking quietly across the table, there were bouts of laughter by the time Mego and Shego came back to the table with spaghetti and GO GO sauce for everyone. Shego put on a fake smile but never said anything, the meatballs on her plate reminded her of the meteor to much. She wanted them to burn and melt, instead she crunched them hard in her mouth, making them pay for their blasphemous shape.

Shego left the table, to prepare desert, whilst Mego brought out the plates. He handed her a small navy blue box. "Hego wants it on top of Miss possibles desert." Shego nodded and set it up, atop the slice of hot chocolate fudge cake. Back at the table, Ron and Rufus where in some sort of GO GO sauce coma and Hego hand scootched round to be right next to Kim. "So he swooped in and I grabbed his evilly made wings and slammed him into the ground and said 'You're grounded'" He spoke of one of his deadly captures with a hearty booming laugh at the end of it. Mego was milling about cleaning the table when he piped in.

"Yeah, then he got back up, kicked you off a building and said. 'see ya next fall' before Shego jumped on his back exclaiming 'fall came early this year' and melted his wings. They fell still fighting and Shego landed atop him, breaking nearly every bone in his body. She dragged him away and he'll never be flying again." He smiled sweetly and scurried away, leaving a fuming Hego in his wake.

"Ha!, good one Mego!" Hego chuckled awkwardly. "He loves a good joke that one. SHEGO! Are we having desert at any time this week?" He yelled not taking his eyes off Kim.

"Alright GOO GOO eyes, I'm coming." She grunted as she picked up her little brothers plates first. "For their sake, I hope she accepts." She and Mego brought out the plates until Kim and Shego's were the last left. She grumbled and placed her plate down first. Then turned to walk to Kim with her ringed slice and tripped the ring and cake flew in the air. Everyone gasped and looked up in shock. Shego lunged with the plate and her other hand, sliding on one knee catching the plate in her left hand and the ring in her right. She came to a stop in front of Kim. Kim blushed and everyone coughed and looked around the room. Except Hego, he was furious at his sister. "Looks like she really is asking her for you" Mego chortled and went back to his cake, which was seated on a mirrored plate.

As Hego was about to say something the big screen flickered to life, Hego tried to barge Shego over and Shego not wanting to be barged anywhere began fighting. The plate and ring both safely on the table. A Lowardian appeared on the screen. "Has an engagement been accepted, between the 501st generation." Her eyes went wide as she obviously saw the fight between the two oldest. "Ah, I see still in deliberation. This is how problems get solved" She grinned and watched silently. Shego's plasma and Hego's super strength were soon to bring down GO tower, the holes smoking in it from plasma and pieces of piping jammed and stabbed into the wall. Kim sat there looking at the ring. The Go brothers egging on the fight and Ron and Rufus stealing the rest of the cakes. The ring was white gold, it had a turquoise gem in it. A simple yet beautiful ring. The fighting behind her reminded her of her choice. Which she had, even if it was limited. But really there was only one person that she could be engaged to and not look weird. She stared at him, fighting for her. She sighed and her heart thudded, reminding her of her duty.

"ENOUGH! I have made a choice." Everyone looked at Kim. Shego stealing in a last punch during the distraction. "I have decided to marry a GO. I Kimberly Anne Possible offer my hand in marriage to.."

"I accept Kimmie-coo" Hego said his eyes watering. "Together we will fight evil and.." He was interrupted by Kim continuing, she winced as she said it.

"I propose my hand in marriage to Shane Go" Her voice seemed to carry across the whole word as everyone fell silent.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N So I have developed another amazing friend (and AWESOME BETA) and we will be collaborating a bubbline story soon! This chapter is for all my reviewers thanks for sticking with me and giving it a chance. I have been really ill but I can't leave you hanging any more I feel bad. Hope you are all fine and dandy.

~ Zilla

Chapter 3...

"What?" Shego spoke, dropping her black and blue brother with a loud thud. "What?" she repeated whilst walking up to Kim, who was covering her mouth after realizing what she had just agreed to. The Lorwardian on screen was grinning from ear to ear, her sickly green colouring seeming even sicker with that smile.

"Shane Go, accept your betrothed," Xylia proclaimed and urged her forward with a head gesture.

"You have got to be kidding me," the green woman muttered. "How do I always get into these situations?" She took a deep breath in. Kim still stood there staring at Shego baffled, Hego had sat up and spat out a tooth.

"They cannot marry! It's immoral!" He bellowed whilst forcing himself to his feet. Shego growled and turned toward Kim, the opportunity to take something so precious from her brother caused her to be oozing with satisfaction.

"I Shane Go.." she paused to look Hego in the eye. Hego opened his mouth and whispered a heart breaking 'no' before she continued with a smirk on her face. "Accept Kimberly Ann Possible's marriage proposal." She looked at her brother, he was defeated, on his knees sobbing. The villainess let out a laugh and turned back to Kim. "Princess." She then cocked a brow and gestured with her eyes to her outstretched hand.

"Shane." The red head walked her shaky legs toward Shego. Muttering 'It's just Shego, no big, you can find a way out. Anything is possible for a Possible right?' She placed her right knee on the ground cringing as she offered the ring to the taller woman. Her hands grasped the ring as if she were about to fall through the floor. As Shego placed the ring on her finger an identical one materialized and wrapped itself round Kim's wedding finger. The teen hero tested the ring on her finger, it was comfortable but it wouldn't budge.

"Excellent." The green face on the screen nodded. "See you at the wedding" Another grin and the big screen went black. The two now engaged females looked at the screen to make sure she was gone.

"Trying to get rid of me so quickly, fiancée?" Shego laughed once more and tore off her apron. "It's been lovely but I have things to steal, other than your life." She grinned again and pressed a button on the belt of her catsuit. "See ya boys." The Wegos ran to her before an explosion behind the laughing villain destroyed the wall, flinging them backward. A low whirring noise filled the room, rumbling everyone's eardrums. The red headed hero shielded her eyes, she watched a confident Shego saunter away, she ran to her, not sure what she was doing, just knowing Shego couldn't get away so easily. Ron, who had slightly awoken at the sound of an explosion fell out of his seat. "KP... KP!" he yelled, running after her. Kim snatched at Shego's foot as it left the ground, she missed by inches and reached for her grapple. Her hand was grasped by a bigger, meatier one.

"Let her go, I couldn't bare looking at her anyway." Hego slowly released Kim's hand, it was as if he was letting her fall from a building. He sighed then stalked back to his room, broken. The Wego's rubbed their nose's, the tears trickling out of their eyes, their sister was gone again. So they too sulked to their bedroom.

On the way back to Kim's house Ron had engaged several conversations but Kim simply huffed and stared outside at the rain. Her life was trickling away, and she couldn't stop it,her grasp on it was now oily and she didn't have the strength to hold it any more and it infuriated her. What would happen, if she let this go on? She and Shego wouldn't really be married right? It would just be for 'the good of the planet'. She sighed again tracing circles on the window.

"Oh man, Kim can I use your notes on Professor Herman's lecture from last week?" His sentence brought her back with a violent realization.

"OH GOD! COLLEGE !" she screeched balling her fists, looking at the ring. She'd have to hide it somehow. She began twitching her leg in frustration and did so all the way to her house, where she got out and slammed the door angrily, leaving Ron to thank the taxi driver for the free ride. She stormed to the door and kicked it open, her hair was already soggy, just from walking up the drive.

"Congratulations Honey," Anne Possible weakly smiled and gestured the two inside where her brothers were watching television. "So how did he propose?" She sat and Kim spoke through gritted teeth. Kim's father got up and shut the door with a cocked brow at his daughter.

"He didn't." She was distracted by a news bulletin.

"This is breaking news, GO tower came under fire today from a green and black jet, the villain Shego was seen fleeing the scene. No one knows what happened inside the tower but Kim Possible, seen at the end of this clip reaching for the thief, has been unavailable for comment."

With that Kim glanced at her Kimunicator and said, "Wade, I'm not taking any calls."

"No worries Kim, you're off the clock." The boy genius gave a thumbs up and closed the communication.

MEAWHILE IN SHEGO'S JET

"DAMN RING, wont even burn." She stopped her plasma before she burned herself out then slumped back in her chair with a resounding 'humph' as her glove started ringing.

"WHAT?!" she answered.

"Is your vacation over, or do you have more hero towers to destroy without me?!" Drakken screamed, he had been crying. "You..." he rubbed his eyes, "You wouldn't leave me would you?"

"Double my pay and I'll stay." Not one to let an opportunity pass her by, Shego grinned.

"WHAT?!"

"Well Dr. Dementor offered me triple, and it was a demonstration of my contacts and power," she lied, and began filing her nails.

"OK, double pay it is!" He stormed off camera, "How do you turn this thing off," he mumbled off screen, then appeared again. "SHEGO!" he proclaimed. "Hang up for me." She sighed and hung up. Her jet beeped and informed her she was almost back at base. She grasped the controls, no way did she trust this thing to land itself, she barley trusted it when it was so eager to fire the missile at her earlier, luckily go tower was thick enough for it to explode without damaging her youngest brothers. She shook her soft side away before she thought of them and how she had left them again.

"Ill be back Wego's, I promise." With that the volcano split in half and she flew through the opening in the lava.

"SHEGO!" Drakken ran to her arms open wide. She pushed out her hand catching his forehead.

"Hold up there blue boy, what is rule 3 of my contract?"

"Hands off the merchandise," he mumbled and then spotted the ring on her left hand. "WOAH, Shego you got engaged, why wasn't I invited? or told? We're supposed to be a big evil family!" he wined against her hand as his eyes focused wide on the ring. Shego snapped her hand back, he almost fell.

"None of your business, It's complicated. BLARGHH!" She fired a ball of plasma at the wall behind him before she turned. "Get your plan going, I need to steal something," she said and walked away, presumably to lie down, leaving a scared Drakken sifting through stacks of paper looking for a plan with stealing.

What was he thinking?! They all had stealing in them! He cackled to himself.

"Kim Possible will be a thorn in my side no longer!" He grasped the rolled up blueprints and held them to the sky.

"KEEP IT DOWN LIPSKY!"

He jumped and redid it, whispering.

"Kim Possible will be a thorn in my side no longer," he snickered quietly.

BACK TO SCHOOL FOR KIM..

"IM NOT GOING MOM, I CAN'T FACE IT!" The teen hero had welded the hinges on her door shut with her lipstick laser. Then placed her dresser in the way, for good measure. "NO WAY."

"Ever since you got engaged to Hego you're talking in riddles Kimmie." Her mother was outside her door, with her father firing up the welder. He snapped down his mask.

"Lucky we kept all this from when the boys had this stage," he remarked, his mask lighting up as he scorched through the hinges. "Didn't think our Kimmie-cub would though."

"You don't get it! HE DIDN'T PROPOSE!" she screamed at the door, then primal screamed into her pillow. A tap on her window made her look up. Now ignoring her mum's muffled questions from the other side of her door.

"Kim, Wade told me to get you." Ron wobbled on the ladder he was standing on. "We gotta go. I can't handle this one alone."

"Ron, you haven't handled a single mission on your own." She shot him a look.

"Whatever, just get out here," he said climbing back down.

She donned her battle suit under her mission gear. "MOM GOTTA JET, MISSON TIME."

"OH NO YOUNG LADY! Get back in that room now so I can break in there and give you the grounding of your life!"

Kim scoffed at the idea, as she was already a legal adult, and jumped from her window landing with a roll. "Ron?" she called. A van pulled round the corner. The rear door slid back, and Ron beckoned her in.

"QUICK! Your parents are coming!" he hissed, Kim jumped for the car and they raced off to hopefully a mission to take her mind off things.

Or not.

"Kim, Drakken is at the natural history museum," Wade spoke while furiously typing on his keyboard.

"On our way!" Ron said leaning forward striking a pose and turning to smile at a red faced Kim.

"FASTER!" she yelled, and when they stopped she got out not even saying thanks.

A sharp roundhouse into the large wooden door of the museum and it slammed open. "SHEGO! GET OUT HERE!"

"Missed me already Princess?" Shego fell in a graceful flip from the roof, her plasma bursting to life as her feet hit the floor. A green glow danced around the room as they too, were about to dance.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm only here for you," she said sarcastically and slashed at the hero.

"STOP THAT! God! I hate you so much!" She ducked and took a swipe at the villaness' legs, and they continued fighting without any words. Ron ran after Drakken diving on him and tugging his ears. While the blue 'genius' tried to slap him away. The two began rolling around on the floor, grunting.

Kim meanwhile was back flipping to get some distance between her and Shego.

"Running away Princess?" Shego spoke, charging a ball of plasma and holding it next to her waist, the strain evident on her face. "But I got you and engagement present!" She let loose the plasma ball and it engulfed Kim and surrounded her. Shego's mouth dropped, she felt an empty space forming until a bolt of blue skimmed her face. As the dust cleared Kim stood in her glowing suit, one fist in the floor, the other pointed at Shego, the gun folding back into the wrist. Her head snapped up to meet Shego's eyes.

"Dinner is ready honey, prepare to be served!" Kim yelled and came at her, the speed caught Shego of guard as she wildly fired plasma at the speeding red head. Kim smiled and landed a kick into Shego's solar plexus, the green woman held her middle but stood resuming her stance and the girls continued to fight. Growling, swiping, and kicking at each other. Each fist and foot blocked and countered again and again. Each hold reversed and broken once more. Occasionally landing a blow on their female opponent, but nothing to slow each other's advance or spoil a technique.

"GIMME THAT!" Ron stretched over the blue scientist reaching for the small sphere that had rolled just out of his grasp.

"Never!" Drakken slapped his hand on Stoppable's face, trying to pry himself from underneath the blonde boy. Ron reacted by pushing the blue villains head into the floor. After a bit more struggling they began to roll haphazardly around the floor. Ron's foot kicked out hitting a podium holding a bone vase, Kim spotted the swaying valuable and shot a gooey blue substance at the taller woman. She skidded underneath the vase, catching it moments before Shego burnt off her distraction. The fighting resumed, Kim juggling a vase whilst doing various gymnastic feats to avoid Shego.

The mad blue scientist was pulling at Ron's nose now while he screeched and tried to push the blue man off. As they scuttled about pulling and slapping various facial extremities they fell into an angry Shego and pushed her off balance. She stumbled, fighting to regain her balance but she was falling, the floor was coming up to meet her gaze fast. Her eyes closed tightly, bracing for impact. She did so until she felt a presence holding her off the floor.

Kim had acted on instinct, from years of catching Ron when he fell over his baggy trousers. Shego was tumbling toward the floor and before the younger woman had realized what she had done, her arms had shot out and caught Shego, letting the precious vase fall to the ground with an expensive SMASH! The world seemed to slow as Shego looked up and Kim tentatively flashed her a smirk. "I knew you'd fall for me eventually."

Shego snarled and stood shrugging the teen hero roughly off herself. Purposely throwing Kim off balance then catching her before she fell just centimeters before the floor. "Now we're even. Besides I'm never the damsel in distress type, Cupcake."

"So you're the Hero type?" Kim cocked a brow smirking, that is, until Shego dropped her, and Kim landed on her behind with an audible 'Oof'. The red head opened her mouth to retort but had to shield her eyes as the roof was blown open by the hovercraft. The green skinned villainess hooked her arm around the fallen rope ladder then grasped her blue boss by his collar as he and the 'buffoon' grappled past. Ron stared up at Shego hanging from the ladder, and soon the blonde sidekick retreated towards Kim with the help of a black boot. The hovercraft began to fly away, the green woman yelling down.

"You'd best get up, dinner wont prepare itself. I'll be round at 8," she laughed and was whisked out of view. Leaving a flabbergasted blushing teen hero. Gawking and flapping her mouth searching for words.

"YEAH …..WELL...WELL.. ILL BE ROUNDHOUSING YOU AT 7!" she finally said, then blushed harder standing and hitting her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Nice one Kim," she grumbled through her palm. She grabbed her best friend's arm and slung it over her shoulders, walking him outside to hail a cab.


End file.
